jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
An unofficial timeline for the Jak and Daxter series. *The Precursors start creating worlds. *The Dark Makers appear out of corrupted Precursors, after experimenting with Dark Eco. *The Dark Makers war with the Precursors and the Dark Maker Ship effectively destroys many planets. *The Precursors stop building Brink Island. *Allied with prehistoric Metal Heads the Dark Makers destabilise Precursor Civilisation and force the few remaining Precursors into hiding. They seem to retreat to one particular planet, hiding within the Catacombs or the heart of the planet. The wars between the Hora-Quan and the Precursors most probably occur in and around this time, either during the presence of the Dark Makers or after their leave. *The Metal Heads are betrayed by the Dark Makers and driven into isolation in the prehistoric world that houses the last Precursors. It may be assumed that due to bone structure the colossal skeletons founding Misty Island are indeed related to the Hora-Quan (Metal Heads). See Misty Island. *Metal Heads boast a scant and remote populace in the ancient world. *The Dark Makers appear to be disinterested or unsuspecting of the last refuge of the Precursors and take their Dark Maker Ship elsewhere in the universe. *Humans sparsely populate what appears to be a southern coastline belonging to one particular continent/the continent of the world. Lurkers diversify and spread alongside the Humans. They are the two races opposed. *In the south at least, villages are the main centres of human inhabitance. Sandover Village and Rock Village are the predominant societal hubs, but there are hamlets/settlments at Volcanic Crater and Boggy Swamp. *Lurkers are a nomadic race mostly, but they do settle in palisade-defended forts characterised by crude metals, spikes and horns, and environmentally destructive industrial functions. *It is unknown whether or not the position of 'Sage' was established before Samos Hagai's arrival in the past with Young Jak. It would seem likely to have been so, however, at the beginning of TPL Samos describes his quest for knowledge about the Precursors as having been a toil of his "father and his father's fathers". This may give rise to Samos' influence bringing about the appearance and conviction of the Sages. Though this can be suggested, the family history of exploring the history of the Precursors may just be a genealogical vocation. In any case, for an unknown time/time immemorial Sages guide the peoples of the known south and unravel the secrets of eco and Precursor technology. *The Rift Ring and Rift Rider are somehow hidden on top of a massive Dark Eco Silo. Gol and Maia may or may not have been residing within their citadel at this time, although due to its sheer size it is most probable that the structure was already built or at least in its initial stages. *Upon arriving at Sandover Village and after concealing the Rift Gate and Rider atop a silo near Gol and Maia's Citadel to the north, Samos either creates the position of Green Eco Sage or acquires it in lieu of a lack in the south of one. Young Jak and Young Samos appear approximately ten-twelve years prior to the events of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (see Young Jak). *Samos Hagai is married and his wife gives birth to Keira Hagai. *Daxter is taken in by Samos Hagai. *Gol and Maia decide to ignite their plan to capture the Sages and acquire a Precursor Robot in order to open the Dark Eco silos that dot the landscape. *The events of The Precursor Legacy occur. *Jak and Daxter relocate the Rift Rider and Rift Ring to Sandover Village. *Jak, Samos, Daxter and Keira travel through time. *Metal Heads invade Sandover Village and the rest of the world, beginning the Metal Head Wars. It is probable, due to the impossible paradox of the Metal Heads originating in the warp from the future to the past, that Metal Head groups were already in existence. If so, they would have joined the invasion force of the Metal Heads from the future and begun to ravage the land. *Jak is warped into the past by the Precursors to fulfil his destiny as Mar (allegedly). He arrives in the midst of the Metal Head invasion but rallies a down-trodden human population in defiance of the conquest. *The expanded population of humans follow Mar. He constructs the Eco Mine and begins construction of Haven City in the south. The world is drastically changed during the course of the Metal Head Wars. *The hero Mar constructs the Shield Wall, powered by Eco from the Eco Mines. *Haven City is established and the Metal Heads are driven back. Mar designs the Eco Grid during his lifetime. Mar's Gun is built by the hero for whom it was named. Alas, Mar perishes and is buried in Mar's Tomb in old Haven City before he could finish the Metal Heads. He is buried with the Precursor Stone. His contemporaries may not have known how to power Mar's Gun. *Damas succeeds his father (unknown) as King/Ruler of Haven City. *Jak is born. His birthname is Mar. *Possibly four-five years after Jak's birth he is taken by Count Veger for his own purposes. Shortly thereafter (or beforehand) Damas is deposed by Baron Praxis and has Haven rule wrested from him. The usurper Praxis banishes Damas and probably his supporters and companions to the Wasteland. *Damas either founds Spargus or joins it, eventually becoming King there. *Baron Praxis has become the ruler of Haven City and starts the Krimzon Guard or at least corrupts the organisation. *Jak and Daxter become separated from Keira and Samos before appearing in Haven City by way of the Rift Gate and Rider. Jak is captured and the events of the Dark Warrior Program occur. During the two years of Jak's imprisonment Samos is also incarcerated and Keira finds employment in the Racing industry as a mechanic and Racing manager. *The events of Daxter occur. *Under the leadership of the shapeshifting Metal Bug Kaeden an initial force of Metal Bugs penetrate the city and pave the way for the greater Metal Head forces. Kaeden is defeated by Daxter. Alas, this act comes too late as the Metal Heads have already succeeded at breaching Haven's defences. *The events of Jak 2 occur. *Ashelin establishes the short successor to the Krimzon Guard, the New Krimzon Guard. Brutter becomes the Captain. *Erol is repaired and modified into the cyborg known as Cyber Errol. It is unknown how his repairs were made or who performed such tasks but it can be assumed that he owed his life and transformation to former Krimzon Guard comrades who rescued him after his self-inflicted accident. *As an arm of their master plan of domination the Dark Makers enlist Cyber Errol. Reluctant to join the Freedom League Cyber Errol may have used his newfound technological capabilities to become the KG's "new leader" as Torn observes during Jak 3. Whether he became the KG leader before or after he was contacted by the Dark Makers is unimporant. In league with the Dark Makers Cyber Errol also commands some wasteland Metal Heads. *The events of Jak 3 occur. *Haven City is renovated from the war. *Jak, Keira, Samos, Sig, Daxter, Ashelin and Torn travel to Kras City. *The events of Jak X: Combat Racing occur. *The world has an Eco shortage due to the wars and gluttonous uses. *The events of Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier occur. The chronological order of the games would be: *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Daxter *Jak II: Renegade *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Category:Jak and Daxter setting